The Cult of the Stone Face
Overview Summary #Speak with Tahon and attempt to join the cult of the Stone Face. #Prove your might by defeating the crew of corsairs in southern Zehlon Reach. #Speak with Tahon. #Prove your resilience by withstanding an assault from an army of skales. #See Tahon for your reward. Obtained from :Kihawa in The Astralarium Requirements :Nightfall Character :The Honorable General Reward :*1,000 XP :*100 Gold :*Eternal Bliss Dialogue :"Look, this is probably a lot to ask of a stranger, but you're a Sunspear... you can help with these sorts of things, right? My husband, Miresh... he's joined some sort of cult. At first I assumed it was harmless, and since it made him happy I thought nothing of it. But now the cult leader is asking him to do very dangerous things and I'm worried that he will get hurt. I've tried to talk Miresh into leaving the cult, but they have him under some ridiculous vow of silence and will only let him speak to other members of the cult. I've tried to join, but they told me I was unworthy. Unworthy to speak to my own husband! Please, will you join the cult and convince him to leave?" ::Accept: "Cults are very dangerous. I shall infiltrate it and see what they are up to." ::Reject: "Ma'am, you're going to have to solve your own religious disputes." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Tahon) :"So you seek to join the Order of the Stone Face, do you? Very good! All those who seek knowledge shall be rewarded by our mighty lord. But before you can be allowed to bask in his glory, you must first prove your worth. First, you must prove that you have the strength of chiseled granite by defeating a crew of ruthless corsairs! An easy task! They hang around in southern Zehlon Reach, and their existence is an insult to our great and holy lord. Destroy them and return to me!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Tahon) :"Well done, novice! The Stone Face is pleased. See how his features curl into a stony smile? But there is another task you must perform. You must prove that you have the resilience of rough-hewn limestone by withstanding a tireless assault. An army of vicious skales will test your worth! If you can do this, you will have truly proven your fortitude. Speak to me again when you are ready to face this test." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Tahon) :"You are ready? Then let the test begin! Do not falter! At the first sign of weakness you shall be defeated! If you withstand this challenge, you will have proven your strength and devotion! For the Stone Face!" Reward Dialogue :"Well done, my child, well done! You have truly proven your worth and I gladly welcome you into the Order of the Stone Face. He gazes down on you with pleasure at your deeds, his rocky eyes shining with the glory of his presence! See how they shine! See?" Followup :Stone-Faced Orders Walkthrough The cult hangs out on the east side of the river, west of The Astralarium. The corsairs are a group of six next to the resurrection shrine directly beneath the group. The "army of skales" is a total of six level 6 skales, that will spawn nearby and charge into the camp. Defeat them, and then claim your reward. *Corsairs : 8 Corsair Raider x4 : 7 Corsair Bosun : 8 Corsair Cook *Skale : 6 Frigid Skale x3 : 6 Skale Lasher x3 Notes *As nice as it sounds... Eternal Bliss isn't worth anything in the game. *If you leave the area, you must restart this quest from the beginning. Category:Nightfall quests